powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Woodtoaster/Character Sheet: Add Schwarth
Add Schwarth is a former human being that became the entity known as the Unkillable monster after using his power on himself, becoming completely immortal. He is unable to stay dead by any means. Appearance Add is a man of young appearance, normal height and in good physical shape. He has messy brown hair and dead fish eyes. He is almost always wearing stripped green T-shirt underwhatever jacket he has on. Background Add was born in Dawn City. He grew up sorely unimpressed by the paranormal events that gathered in the city, thinking that they took place for no reason, like everything else, and that existence was but a brief aberration in an eternity of death. Power, Success, and joy were as transitory as weakness, failure, and misery for him. This way of thinking was most likely caused by his status as the embodiment of endings. As he learned to manifest his power, Add used them to get rid of people he didn't like. One of his targets was Regalia; he told Regalia that a something as erratic like her was not necessary in the world he envisioned. At first Regalia ignored Add, and not even ten of the 3 billions of Regalias thought of Add as important. Add took advantage of this for a surprise attack, and ripped off her face with his bare hands. This drove Regalia into a rage. She lost herself in anger, killing Add countless times, exactly a centillion, until Add finaly broke and begged her to stop. He was banished from Dawn City, forced to wander aimlessly forever. Powers Add can survive absolutely anything without any limit or condition, including the conceptually impossible and logically impossible, endlessly reviving from any death or destruction, overriding all powers. Every rule is flat out ignored, every change is rewritten. He comes back every time he dies, no matter how devastating his destruction was or which powers were used against him. His unkillability will adjust its effects on Add in accordance with the conditions it meets, ranging from regenerating normal physical wounds to walking unscathed from conceptual destruction. Absolute Survivability: Simply going beyond the rules. He can survive anything, ignoring logic and reason. No matter what you throw at him, Add will just shrug off the damage and come back. Unlimited recovery options, instantly resurrecting from whatever you throw at him as if it never happened. *Absolute Immortality ***Enhanced Self-Resurrection ****Retroactive Immortality ***Power Anchoring *'Beyond Life and Death': Add's unkillability is in a state outside the normal concepts of life and death. He is not living, undead or even amortal. His condition is so far away and different from everything that he isn't even linked to the omniverse. He will always come back no matter how impossible or contradictory, standing outside the ordinary laws of reality and powers. Whenever he is unable to restore himself from an alteration or death because it is beyond his capabilities, a new Add will be created without apparent source. **Undetermined Existence **Life Transcendence ***Event Denial ***Fate Denial End: Add is not only utterly unkillable, but also has complete control over conclusions. He has the ability to manipulate endings, being essentialy able to completely eliminate anything. This ability can also be used to control the final fate of things by changing their end, which allows Add to set how and when does something reach their conclusion, and which conclusion that is. Tampering with the Omega Reality is no easy task though, and Add is usually restricted to a very small pool of endings he can achieve, mainly just elimination, destruction or erasure. His powers grow with time. There are no requirements for him to develop but at the same time there's no way for him to actively progress. However, Add can't use this ability when he deals with massive ammounts of damage. *Absolute Destruction **Irreversible Destruction ***Injury Extension *Nonexistence *Universal Irreversibility **Immunity Bypassing Abilities Enhanced Body: Add's physical abilities are above what any human could ever achieve. Add is stronger than normal humans, can run faster than most vehicles, etc. *Enhanced Strength: Add is strong enough to rip off limbs. **Enhanced Leap *Enhanced Speed: Add iscapable of running at speeds of 42 mph. *Enhanced Recovery: Add is able to recover faster from any negative effects. Techniques Regeneration Combat: A grotesque fighting style that relays on Add's regenerative capabilities. He will never get tired, hungry or thirsty. Any damage he takes during combat only makes him heal faster, to the point where he can regenerate from just a head in a couple seconds. *Absolute Stamina *Accelerating Regeneration *Self-Sustenance *Disproportionate Force: He can exert forces beyond enhanced level at the cost of damaging his body. **Ultimate Jactitation Physiology Impossible Physiology: Add is a…thing, considered impossible by all standarts, which has somehow formed a "shell" or "growth" that we call Add. What he is, is still unknown, but there are some things clear. He has a form we would call "corporeal". Hurting it is like shaving the hair off a human: annoying, but not deadly. Conventional thinking does not apply to him anymore. Add is functioning on his own rules, not ours. It's like playing checkers against someone playing chess. it's the same board, but the rules and the pieces are totally different, or maybe we aren't even playing the same game. *Conceptual Transcendence *Endlessness *Cosmic Otherness **Singularity Add's unique physiology is a phenomenon that can't literally exist, even by eldritch standarts. Though on the outside he looks like a normal human , internally he can be described as a completely impossible being. Add's perception of things is highly alien too , in some sort of inverse way as they really are: he sees himself as a normal human and the world aroud him as a fleshy gore mess, while it really is the opposite. Physical *Human Disguise **Organic Abomination ***Auxiliary Organs Mental *Alien Mind **Hyper Mind **Hyper-Instincts **Psychic Immunity **Fearlessness **Imagination Manifestation: Dueto his new state of mind, Add can impose the image of immaterial objects onto the world around him. However, because his Alien Mind makes him unable to think like a normal person, he has to struggle remembering how everything really looked like before he manifests it. Everything he makes with this power has bright colors adn is covered with eyes. Senses While he kept his five basic senses, his new physiology granted him the ability to perceive the true and chaotic aspects of reality. *Chaotic Vision Spiritual *Soullessness **Soul Anchoring Weaknesses Killing him with the least amount of damage will cause him to take a longer time resurrecting, due to the fact that his Accelerating Regeneration doesn't have time to kick in. A bullet to the head can keep him dead longer than blowing him up. It's easy to outsmart Add since he acts almost solely on instinct. His fighting style is very weak against incapacitation techniques He can't use End when regenerating so he can't retaliate when attacked, so even the slmallest scratch can prevent him from using it. When it comes to using it on others he must touch them. Personality Add appears to be a very negative individual, not caring about his pessimistic way of thinking hurting others.The combination of his unkillability, and bizarre fighting style often causes his battles to become grotesque. Even when ending things is like a basic need to him, Add demonstrates impressive restraint with his power, considering that he is utterly unkillable and able to annihilate anything. He mostly stays defensive and avoids using End as much as possible, since it would cause more devastation than necessary. Add doesn't understand or try to understand others, ignoring their feelings all together. Since he attained eternal life, his ability to feel any and all emotions has dulled considerably. Life has begun to bore him, as there is no possible threat to his existence. Though overall, because of the conflicting nature of his Alien Mind, a great deal of his unhappiness is self-inflicted due to the steadfast willingness to stay unhappy and impose that unhappiness on others when the opportunity arises. Add has a vague guilt that his passive, unobservant approach to life has limited his perspective, highly valuing immediate gratification wherever he can get it to relieve the stress this causes. He seems to have something like an aimless death wish after his "transformation", and seems generally unafraid, even sometimes willing, to approach death whenever he can. He has seriously contemplated destroying everything, himself included, without apparent reason. Trivia -Add learned to write and read at the age of 13, and he still has a hard time doing both things. -When he gets angry his voice sounds doubled. Gallery END.jpg|Unkillable Monster giygas_by_evilmel-d6b5hta.png|Impossible form Formlesshorror.jpg|True monster. probs.jpg|Ouch ghost.gif headcut.jpg|What the actual fuck? eliminated.jpg|Eliminated creeps.jpg iwhite2.jpg|I never actually left 'Quotes' "Alright" "I don't feel too well. I need fucking help." "I made a mistake" "Please, comply." "Hello Add how are you? I'm... good thank you for asking." "Cheers. You look like a car crash." "I'm getting tired." "Cocky little freaks!" "Death is just a disease, and I am the cure for it." 'Themes' *'Dumb cunt:' :: RQmEERvqq70= *'Epic:' :: Xsz497IqoH0= *'Fighting: ' :: RqGZAO7mWPU= *'Resurrection:' :: XAj7PwZw_qs= Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Male Characters Category:Immortal Characters